


5.04 Coda - We Had an Appointment

by CasDickLover69, impulse_baker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, I'm unashamed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasDickLover69/pseuds/CasDickLover69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: "I'm sorry, but I'm unashamed."
My friend and I were talking about how fanfics can go from 0-100 so quickly like Cas and Dean could be killing monsters one second and the next they're ravaging each other's butt holes. It's beautiful really, the faith we have in their libidos...and love.





	

Cas saved Dean.

Dean smiled and looked into his angel's blue eyes, sparkling even in the dark hours of the morning.

"Pretty nice timing Cas."

"We had an appointment."

"Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, ok?"

They shared a long lustful smile.

And then they did the sex. And it was awesome. 

 

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm sorry, but I'm unashamed."
> 
> My friend and I were talking about how fanfics can go from 0-100 so quickly like Cas and Dean could be killing monsters one second and the next they're ravaging each other's butt holes. It's beautiful really, the faith we have in their libidos...and love.


End file.
